


To the World’s oldest Alliance

by BloodyRubyRedRoseLancashire



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Historical, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRubyRedRoseLancashire/pseuds/BloodyRubyRedRoseLancashire
Summary: Countryhumans Portugal x England.It will start of with them being friends and gradually change into lovers.It’s a look at England and Portugal relationship through history, through the eyes of the two countryhumans. I’ll keep switching between England and Portugal perspective. And how they change from being friends to a couple.
Relationships: Portugal/England (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 5





	1. The Siege of Lisbon 1147

**Author's Note:**

> It is my headcanon that countryhumans have a human form, which they use to go undetected among humans. I also have a headcanon that the existence of countryhumans did not become public knowledge until the 1960s.

The wind whistled through my hair, ignoring it I turned my attention to the ships coming into the docks, I’d been told they were coming from England. I was asked to persuade them to help liberate Lisbon. I could feel her fear through each letter she had sent me since she was captured, well... those that had reached me. I hope the crusaders would be willing to assist, I want my sister’s freedom. The ships were coming into land, it appeared to be well over a hundred. As long as they were willing to help. My king had mentioned that there rumours that a nation personification was coming along. He hadn’t said which one, just told me to introduce myself by my human name, João Fernández I was in human form after all. Its a pity that our existence as nations has to be kept such a closely guarded secret. I’d met the personifications of England, France, Byzantium and Holy Roman Empire, before. Though that was under the time of the Roman Empire, I wondered how they’d changed since. I recalled how I’d first met England or at the time Britannia.

I’d been talking to my brother, at the time we were both personified as the Iberian Peninsula, the room had been filled with Gaul and Byzantine to the left of us, Rome had locked us all in a room and then gone off looking irritated about something. A scream rented the air, the door had been flung open and two Roman centurions had entered the room one of them, dragging along a red haired girl she’d looked around my age 10 years old, she was screaming furiously and desperately trying to break free of the centurion. The other boy was another red haired, maybe around 8? Who was sobbing and trying to escape from the centurion but with far less strength then who I had correctly assumed his sister was trying. They had both been flung to the ground and the door slammed and locked. She’d immediately flung herself at the door trying to break it down screaming in a strange barbaric language.

The sound of the anchor dropping from the first ship, jerked me out of my memories and I looked up hoping that somebody on the ship spoke Latin otherwise there was going to be a serious communication issue. As people jumped off the boats a blond haired boy who appeared to be around my age showed up and walked over to me. He looked familiar and had a puzzled look on his face as he looked at me.

“Alfred Southey”He said in Latin, sticking out his pale hand.   
Southey! That was the human last name of England! But England was a female? And... he was a boy?  
“João Fernández” I responded accepting his or her hand.  
He or she glanced around the dock, seeing that everybody was too preoccupied to pay attention to us.  
“Portugal, it’s been a long time.”She quietly murmured. “Do you recognise me?” “England? I asked dumbly.  
She nodded conformation. “Keep your voice down João, for all intents and purposes I am simply Alfred, one of the ships boys. Now what’s this I’ve heard of, your King wanting our assistance with freeing Lisbon from the Muslim heathens? 


	2. Anglo-Portuguese Alliance 1373

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The treaty signed at 1373 is the beginning of the Anglo-Portuguese alliance.
> 
> The Heptarchy is 7 kingdoms that would eventually unite and make England, the Kingdoms are Wessex, Essex, Sussex, Kent, East Anglia and Mercia. I have a headcanon they are England’s older siblings.

The sun is beaming through the windows of St. Paul’s cathedral, onto the parchment in front of me. This is insane, the ceremony had been going on for four hours now, and it was a ridiculously hot summers day and the dark red velvet dress I’ve been thrust into wearing is not helping matters in the slightest. So here I am glancing around the room bored senseless. Portugal’s flag has changed again, only slightly but the difference was still there. Maybe after this treaty was signed I could show him around my land? Poor Lisbon, she looks as bored as I feel and quite frankly I can’t blame her, although I hope I am doing a better job at hiding it, I hope her and London will get on especially if this alliance lasts. I think it might last some time, but you never know with these things. I haven’t had a chance to introduce Port to my older siblings before, that’ll go badly. 

Wessex will be stupidly over-protective. Dear Lord I’ve been invaded before, does he really think I can’t handle myself?! So will Mercia, the bugger. Northumberland, Essex, Sussex and Kent will be overly questioning. And Anglia... Anglia... God knows what Anglia will do. I really should of warned Portugal about my siblings before, oh well it’s too late now. Let’s just hope they present a face of some form of sanity.

How long can it possibly take to sign one bloody piece of paper?! Honestly this is ridiculous, what am I supposed to do this entire time? Stand still and smile? My cheeks hurt! Right, Portugal looks bored as well maybe I can attract his attention somehow. And I can’t my king is right next to me and any movement is sure to attract his attention. Lancashire and Yorkshire look like they’reabout to fall asleep standing up, Portsmouth is going to fall on the Isle of Wight if she leans any further to the left. It truly is a magical ability of the bureaucracy to make straight forward things such as signing an simple straightforward alliance into a process that lasts hours. Is the Bishop still talking? This is really quite impressive.

“Ibi erit inter regibus amicis et suis successoribus suis regnis et dominiis terras, ditionibus, provinciis, vassallis et subditis nostris quibuscunque, fideliter paret, verum fidelium, constant, mutuum ac perpetuum amicitia [Amicitae], collegiorum [Adunationes], alliances [Alligantiae] et sine nomine foederibus, [purae dilectionis foedera]; Quod revera fidelissimi Principes ipsi hoc reciproce familiares amicos et inimicos tuos et adiuvare debet, iudicium mutuo mari terraque contra omnes homines vivens neque defunctus cuiuscumque gradus, ordinis, dignitatis vel conditionis fuerint et suis regnis et dominiis...”The Bishop droned on.

Finally he reaches the relevant part of the treaty. It only took four hours. Seriously is it possible to read from a piece of paper that slowly?! Still as long as he keeps on reading and doesn’t stray further off topic we will be able to sign the treaty and I’ll finally get to talk to Port and introduce him and Lisbon to my siblings. I suppose if we become allies I should learn to speak Portuguese, I mean I like Port well enough, he’s a good friend even if he’s a cocky little bastard half the time. But to be fair I can be equally annoying.

Ah the signing of the treaty.  
“Your Majesty King Edward would you sign this treaty ratifying the Anglo-Portuguese alliance?” Finally! For the love of god Edward sign the bloody treaty. This is one of the best things you’ve done through the whole of your reign.Edward stepping forward signing the treaty. The quill making the familiar yet still irritating scratching sound against the parchment.  
“Your Majesty King Fernández would you sign this treaty ratifying the Anglo-Portuguese alliance?”  
Fernández stepping up adding his signature to the bottom of the page. And now it’s Queen Eleanor’s turn.   
“Your Majesty Queen Eleanor would you sign this treaty ratifying the Anglo-Portuguese alliance?”   
She took a step toward the parchment adding the third signature to the page.   
“If the personification of Portugal could add his signature to the page to confirm the Anglo-Portuguese Alliance?   
Portugal walked forwards a small smile curving upwards onto his face as he reached for the quill with its ludicrously overwrought nib, dipping it in to black ink and signing our alliance.   
“If the personification of England could add her signature to the page to confirm the Anglo-Portuguese Alliance?”   
Finally it was my turn stepping forward I wrote my name below. England written in a over elaborate manner. Stepping back to see the five signatures of the parchment still wet and slightly reflecting the sun shining down.

As the preparations for the alliance finally drew to close, I quickly snagged Portugal’s wrist and drew him away from the courtiers milling around us.   
Quietly I said “Once we are back at the palace come with me I want to chat with you, without lying through my teeth. Don’t worry about Lisbon I’ll tell London and Portsmouth to show her around. Meet me by the old oak tree.   
Looking slightly surprised “Sure, my fair English Lady” He said a small smirk appearing on his lips.   
“Don’t bloody call me that!” I said indignantly blood rushing to my cheeks.   
“Very well English child.” Portugal retorted laughing.   
“We are physically the same age Port!” I pointed out. “Honesty I despair of you, not even remembering that basic fact, where would you be without me?”   
“Unallied.” Portugal said laughing.   
Then the bastard slipped off before I found my tongue and a half decent response.   
“I’ll get him for that.” I muttered indignantly to myself.   
Cursing internally I rejoined the courtiers that filled the my Cathedral.

Finally we reached Windsor castle I slipped out of the carriage made my excuses to the Edward and the Portuguese royals. Diving through the busy scene as luggage was unpacked I made my through the crowds of people wishing my skirt wasn’t quite so long, I was going to trip on it at this rate. I made my way into the castle going through the people and straight towards the courtyard hoping Portugal had already made his way there successfully. Still as I made my way through the throngs of people blocking up the Castle, you could hear mixtures of English, Portuguese and Latin being spoken as people tried to communicate with one another. As I starting to approach the courtyard beginning to doubt that it would the private sanctuary I had hoped it would be. Ah finally I ducked under one last arch pushed back the wooden doors and opened it to enter the courtyard. A pleasant blast of birdsong reaching my ears, a small smile reaching my lips, as I examined the garden noticing to my great delight the only person there was my new ally. Smiling I picked up my skirts and skipped up the garden path avoiding the loose stones, with a familiar ease.

“Port!”I said calling out as I reached the umbrella of shade the old oak cast.  
“Hey England.” Said Portugal responding nonchalantly “So I must enquire what was your reason for summoning me to such an idyllic spot? Experience with you suggests it was not just to show of one of the few pleasant parts of your land.”  
“I have plenty of pleasant spots all over my land, thank you very much” I snapped back   
“I know, joking I’ve seen around your land and it does indeed have some very nice places.”Portugal said dryly. “But you are avoiding my question” 

“Really” I inquired sarcastically “I hadn’t noticed.”  
“Well I did.”   
“Relax, I simply wished to discuss war with you, I am forbidden to fight on account of being female” I responded annoyance entering my voice in the last part of my sentence changing my accent from the aristocratic accent everyone at the courts affects to a more natural Norfolk accent.   
“How romantic.” Portugal said laughing.  
“What were you expecting you Mediterranean charmer?” I snorted lightly hitting him on the arm.   
“Oh so I am charming?” Portugal said smirking.   
Laughing I managed to say. “No you cocky bugger, I simply misspoke. Say that in front of my older siblings and they’ll punch you in the nose.”   
Portugal’s yellow eyes hadn’t left my dark red and blue eyes through the entire conversation.    
“Oh yes I finally get to meet your siblings, what are they like?” He inquired grinning. “They're all mad.” I responded “So you’ll get along fantastically with them.”  
“So let’s see if I remember what you told me about the correctly. The heptarchy are your older siblings who looked after you after the fall of the Roman Empire, when your Mother Iceni died and your father became depersonified. Yes?”   
I nodded feeling an inexplicable lump rise up in my throat at the mention of my mum. Portugal noticed but to my relief, said nothing about it just simply put his arm around my shoulder, and continued.   
“Mercia is the oldest girl, Wessex is the oldest boy and East Anglia is the most like you?Laughing a little at this surprisingly accurate description of Anglia I wriggled out from under Portugal’s arm and chuckling said. “Yes.”   
“Mainly it was Wessex, Mercia and Northumberland who looked after you? And your favourite to hang out with is East Anglia. Sussex, Essex and Kent are slightly more calm and were the ones who helped you with fixing with things right?”   
“Yes surprisingly enough Port that is all correct.” I said in equal parts amused and impressed.   
“Great... but what do they look like?” Portugal asked.  
“Mercia is the tall girl with blue skin and a yellow cross she’s around 16. Wessex is tall and red with a yellow dragon on him. East Anglia is white with a red cross and a blue coat of arms. Northumberland has yellow and dark pink stripes across her. Sussex is blue with yellow birds, Essex is red with three swords in his flag. And Kent is red with a white horse in the centre of his flag.” Reeling of the descriptions I said. “Want to meet them now or later 

“Now” Portugal said. “While I stand a chance of remembering this.”   
Laughing I stood up took Portugal by the wrist and proceeding to start dragging him into the castle. Smirking to myself I dragged him up the tall winding stone staircase, knowing where my wretched older siblings would be hiding from the crowds. Portsmouth, who also hated crowds have doubtless dragged London and Lisbon up here with her. Lancashire, Yorkshire, Cornwall would of all gotten fed up of faking an aristocratic accent after fifteen minutes and would join us shortly and the Isle of Wight would of crept up here as soon as possible to read. As we got closer to the top of the tower, I began to explain why we were not picking up Lisbon. Thankfully Portugal excepted my explanation with little to no additional questions. We stopped at the top outside a small wooden door. Portugal looking at the door and then looking at me. His eyebrow arched questioningly. I calmly exchanged a measure look at him.

“Okay I’ll bite. Why are we waiting outside? Instead of going, ya know going inside?” Portugal enquired baffled.  
Smirking I replied. “Because while the Heptarchy is inside, Wight is inside, Portsmouth, London and Lisbon are inside, we are still awaiting the arrival of Lancashire, Yorkshire and Cornwall.”   
“I see, so why didn’t you tell me this earlier?”   
“I like annoying you.”  
“You're such a bitch Inglaterra.” Portugal teased.   
“Oh I must be rubbing of off you.” I retorted smiling.   
“OH SHUT UP CORNWALL NOBODY CARES” Yorkshire’s angry out of breath yell breaking up our argument.   
“Your siblings sound charming.” Portugal remarked.   
“The one you can hear is Yorkshire, would it surprise you to learn that my siblings rarely if ever get along well?” I said smiling thinly.  
“No it would not”   
“Shocking” I said my voice veiled with sarcasm,“Well as they are appear to be arriving let us go in.” I said shortly trying the door handle. “And the door is locked, no matter” I said fishing a hairpin from my bun and placing in the lock turning my attention to picking the lock. Smiling thinly to myself as I felt the tumbles give way and unlock the door, opening it , at the same time Lancashire, Yorkshire and Cornwall reached the top.

Entering the room I glanced around at everyone was there.  
“Might I introduce you all to Portugal.” I said. “Port, meet Mercia a more nosey sister can not be found anywhere in the world.”   
“Lovely, England might I remind you of that time in 1037?” Mercia retorted acidly offering her hand to Portugal.   
“No you may not” I said calmly “Meet Wessex, he taught me how to fight with swords and then made the fatal mistake of teaching me more then he knows.”   
“Hush yourself England, there are many things we could tell your new ally.” Wessex snapped back, waving at Portugal.   
“Meet Northumberland, she’s incredibly skilled with both battle axes and annoying people.” I said.   
“Little Miss Anglo-Saxon, while I have no doubt pretending you got your annoying personality from your older siblings helps you feel better about yourself, it isn’t strictly true is it now?” Northumberland said dryly, as she reached forward as soon shaking Portugal’s hand.  
“Meet Anglia, she’s the nicest of the heptarchy.”   
“Hello!” Anglia said grinning at Portugal.   
“Meet Essex the inbred one. Okay that’s a lie, he isn’t inbred it’s just a lazy stereotype.”   
“I really hate you sometimes England.” He snapped shortly.   
“Believe me Essex the feeling is mutual.” I replied. “Meet Kent, easily the calmest of my siblings.”  
“Hello Portugal.”  
“Sussex is the one who taught me who to hunt, he’s nice enough as my siblings go.”   
“I am right here England.”   
“I know Sussex.”

“Now moving on from the Heptarchy, might I introduce Cornwall.” I said, smiling to myself.  
“I can introduce myself, thank you England.” He said smirking. “My name is Cornwall, I was once a Celtic kingdom, before England invaded me, I am now the nicest part of the kingdom with all the best beaches.”  
“That’s debatable Cornwall.” Lancashire responded competitively, moving her red yellow hair out of her eyes.   
“Oh please Lancashire all you have is marshland.”   
“Why you little-”   
“That’s enough, Lancashire why don’t you introduce yourself.” I interrupted hastily not being in the mood to break up another fight between the two counties.   
“Fine I am Lancashire, the red rose county,” She said reaching up and bothering the red rose in her hair. “I receive some of the most rain, even by English standards. I have some of the most beautiful places in the country like the Lake District.”   
“Nice to meet you both.” Portugal said smiling faintly.  
“Yorkshire?”   
“Very well, I am Yorkshire, the white rose county. I am one of the wealthiest in the country.” He said calmly.   
“Hi Yorkshire.” Portugal said.   
“So I guess it’s my turn?” Wight asked. “My name is the Isle of Wight, but everybody just calls me Wight because the Isle of Wight takes too long to say. I’m an island in the south of England.”  
“London, Portsmouth and then you Lisbon?”  
“Sure.”   
“Okay.”  
“Si!”   
“I am the capital of the England, I was built in Roman Empire times, I think you met me then but I was too young to remember you.” London introduces herself.   
“I’m Portsmouth, I’m a naval city in the South of England across from the Isle of Wight. And I have one of the better city flags Europe has to offer.” She said smiling cheerfully.  
“Err well hi I’m Lisbon, the Portuguese name for me is Lisboa.” She said nervously. “I’m the capital of Portugal and Portugal’s younger sister, I’m a coastal city in the centre of Portugal.”  
“I’m Portugal, I’m a country on the Iberian Peninsula, and I border the Atlantic. My siblings are all the kingdoms on the Iberian Peninsula.” Portugal said awkwardly.  
“Cool! Well now that we know who each other are, why don’t we play a game” Anglia suggested smirking maliciously   
“No how about we don’t!” I yelled.

The Bells tolled out interrupting our argument.   
“Oh would you look at that we have to go.” I snapped relief washing over me, dragging Portugal by the wrist to the door.   
“Bye!”Portugal called out   
As we went down the stone staircase, you could hear the Cityhumans following behind us, but at a far less hasty pace.  
“So I must enquire why are we leaving so quickly?”   
“Because my siblings are all mad.”   
“You worry too much Inglaterra. Plus we’ll meet again.”   
“We’ll meet again under the oak tree.”


	3. Treaty of Windsor 1386

Wind blew through my hair and the seagulls screamed high above the ships, it was time to disembark. I could see England waving to me with her red arm, her blue, red flag clearly marking her out from the humans around her. I started smiling and waving back. It had been a long trip, marked by storms, still I was here now. Ah there we are the anchor has dropped and the draw plank lowered. Smiling I jumped of the ship landing lightly, I straightened up and made my way to where the personifications were standing, sketching a rough mockery of bow to England, rolling her eyes at me she none the less gave me a small curtesy, before offering me her hand and reciting a quite clearly prepared speech.

“Dear Portugal it is good to have you on my land again, we hope you will enjoy your stay at Castle Windsor for the duration of the your trip. May the wedding of King John of Portugal and Philippa of Lancaster, only strengthen the bonds of our people, and help forge a stronger alliance between us two powerful sea-faring nations .... and I have forgotten the rest of the speech. Luckily everybody has stopped playing attention to us, so help an ally out and pretend that the speech was recited correctly, ay Port?” She inquired looking more then a tad sheepish.  
“Very well my dear English Lady however, in return you must lie for me and pretend I said my lengthy pre-prepared speech because while I remember it, it is far too long and dull to actually say.” I respond grinning.   
“Excellent it appears we have a deal then.” England said returning my grin.   
“Yes it does, now perhaps you could tell me when you learnt Portuguese? Because I have just noticed that this entire conversation has been carried out in Portuguese instead of Latin.” I said wondering how an earth I’d only just noticed.   
“I started learning Portuguese after the 73 but I kept my mouth shut about it until now, because I didn’t think I’d managed to properly learn your overly complex language.” She replied looking faintly embarrassed.   
“You should visit Portugal more often you’d get more of a chance to practice.”   
“I agree but incase you have forgotten I am at war with France.” She replied sighing.   
“Oh yes how’s that going? I must ask if your King does not allow you to fight what does he imagine you have been doing all this time you are away from the court?”   
“It’s going badly, Brittany has surrendered to France, and that idiot of a king tried to rule without parliament.” England replied angrily her accent changing again. “And as for what he thinks I’m doing I have lied and said I am studying diplomacy across Central Europe.”   
“Dear lord he’s gullible if he believes that.”   
“Well I do get along quite well with Hungary, so I have that going for me, but yes he’s quite gullible.”   
“I see, well shall we make our way to carriages so we can get to the castle” I chuckled.   
“Yes let us go to the castle.”

Walking through the masses of people avoiding the bags flying around us. Both of us far too aware of the guards ensuring our safety admittedly from a distance. Stepping into a carriage reserved to us. I parted back the curtains, clearly met to protect us from the weak English sunshine.   
“Oh.” England quiet whisper attracted my attention.   
“What is it?” I whispered back.   
“When we get to the palace slip off to the castle wall and bring a sword, I want to practice sword fighting, are you up for it?” She murmured back.   
“Ha sure I’ll beat you ever time Inglaterra!” I replied grinning.   
“In your dreams Port!” She hissed.

As we settled into the carriage, we made dull small talk, she enquired about Philippa and John and I talked about the weather. The carriage moved on so slowly. Red curtains billowed in the breeze, as our conversation petered out naturally. Looking over at England who’d relaxed her unnaturally stiff posture reclining back to the cushions, looking at her I allowed myself to relax along with her. A comfortable silence enveloping us both. Closing my eyes, and drifting off for duration on journey.   
“Port.”   
“Mmm.” I mumbled sleepily somebody is shaking my shoulder.   
“Port!”   
“Five more minutes...” I murmured turning over.   
“PORT!” England’s angry yell broke through my sleep.   
“Alright, Alright I’m awake why are you waking me up.” I groaned tiredly.   
“We’re here you idiot!” England snapped exasperated.   
“Oh.”   
Yawning I climbed to my feet, stretching lazily smoothing back my hair. Turning my attention to England she is in a dark sapphire dress with white lace around the neckline, she also appears to be contemplating my murder.   
“Get up we are at the castle.”She said, biting off the end of her sentence.   
“Alright I’m coming.” I reply still half asleep.   
“Well let’s go the castle wall shall we?” I said.   
“Not now too noticeable.” England responded looking bothered. “We can try slipping off around a bit later.”   
“Right.”

Breaking up my conversation with England, I followed the maid to my room, the maid quickly informed me in fumbling Portuguese that my bags had already been taken to my room. I walked behind her up the old stone staircase, admiring the many decorations that covered the Castle. The stone walls were covered with fancy tapestries and ribbons, the dining room which I’d managed to glance in was covered with gold ornaments and the tables were groaning under the weight of enough food to feed a small army. Smiling to myself as the pangs of hunger from the journey made their presence known to me, I turned my attention from the food scents wafting temptingly across the castle, to the room that the nervous maid had shown me, before swiftly disappearing before I could thank her. The room was spacious with an elegant four poster bed in the centre, my things had already been packed neatly away. Looking around the room figuring that I should change into human form if I was going to fight England, fumbling around in my cloak pocket, finding the small nub which allows me to lose my flagged skin and resemble a normal human, clicking it hastily I glancing up at my new translucent reflection in the windows. I have light brown scruffy hair, my eyes are a dark brown and my skin with a subtle Mediterranean style tan.

Smirking to myself, searching through my clothes in attempt to pass of as a servant. Knowing full well the velvet robes I was wearing would only suffice to make me stick out like a sore thumb amongst the servants. Ah, there a plain white shirt and a light brown pair of chausses. Quickly picking up my sword using my kirtle to disguise the overwrought elaborate decoration on my scabbard as that would only serve to draw further attention to me. Swiftly slipping out my room keeping my head down, trying to recall the route to the castle walls, I have only been at Windsor Castle a couple of times. I am going to get lost. Castles are confusing enough and I don’t know that much about this castle, not to mention the fact that English castles seemed to have been designed for the sole purpose of confusing and mystifying anyone poor soul who makes the unfortunate mistake of visiting.

“João!” I heard someone call out.   
Turning around I saw England in a human form, passing herself off as a boy again.   
“Alfred.” I respond.   
“Lost?” She enquiries smirking maliciously.   
“Oh no, not at all, I’m just wandering around for no reason.” I answer sarcastically.   
She laughs, “Come on just follow me.” leading me off.   
“So don’t suppose you’d care to explain why seemingly every English Castle I enter appears to have been designed by Daedalus, because while I’m sure King Minos would be happy, I was not aware you were trying to contain the Minotaur, Alfred.”   
“Neither was I, however nor was I aware that the Portuguese sense of direction was so bad.” England answers dryly.   
“Charming.” I return, smiling to myself.

Our conversation naturally breaking off, as we settle back into a comfortable silence, I turn my attention to my surroundings. We were heading up another set of stairs, with people bustling around us, from servants to lords, still fortunately nobody payed us any heed. The small joy of looking like a servant, you may as well be invisible to the multitude of nobles and aristocrats. A steady stream of sunlight came from the top of the stairs, it is beginning to appear as if we might be approaching the top of the castle walls, I could hear chattering it sounds as if it is going to be quite busy.   
“On second thoughts...” England muttered to my side, stopping in her tracks. “The castle walls seem to be too busy, shall we go downstairs and outside of the castle, if we slip through the Norman gate, we shouldn’t be noticed.”   
“Alright, but are you sure it will be quieter?” I ask her, turning back to look at her.   
“We can check, let’s go up the castle walls we should be able to see from there, not to mention it’s a nice view and we’re nearly there.”   
“Sure.” I reply, starting to walk again.

We continued up the stairs, dodging and diving through the masses of nobles, who were blocking up the staircase. I could hear birds tweeting from the outside, and a fresh breeze. Finally, we hadreached the top of the staircases, stepping out into the warm sunlight, I immediately broke way from England and tried to look over the castle walls, but the walls were too tall to comfortably see over, sighing I bent down peering through an arrow slit in the wall. It is a clear spring day, so you could see for miles around, the birds tweets providing a pleasant background noise.   
“João!”   
“What is it?” I reply annoyed straightening up from the arrow slit.   
“Could you help me? I need to be able to the see the gate but I can’t see over the wall and the arrow slits don’t show the gate properly.”   
“Okay so if I put my hands here and give you a boost up is that good?”   
“Yeah, keep your hands there.”   
Putting my still concealed sword down, I placed my hands where she’d previously indicated, focusing on keeping my hands us still as possible. I felt England put her feet on my hands pushing down. Hoping I could keep my hands steady I quickly looked up just in time to see her grab onto the wall and push herself off my hands pulling herself just over the edge of the wall.   
“Try not to fall.” I told her laughing. “Your king would not be very happy having to deal with a severely injured nation at a diplomatic dinner.”   
“First of all keep your voice down. You know our existence is supposed to be a closely guarded secret, even if every court in Europe knows, our human forms are most certainly a secret.” She snapped determinedly keeping her voice down. “Second of I would not be injured I would be almost certainly be dead. That’s quite along way to fall.”   
“But your are a nation so you while you could die physically, your link to your land and people would kick in and ensure you were revived” I pointed out.   
“True.” She reluctantly acknowledged. “Anyway Norman Gate is pretty much empty aside from a from the standard guards. Let’s go.”   
She jumped down, landing lightly on the grey stone.   
“Now? What happened to enjoying the nice view Alfred?” I whine at her, trying to irritate her.   
Rolling her eyes she replies “What’s the matter João? Afraid of losing the fencing match to me?”   
“In your dreams.” I scoff.   
“Perhaps we should leave and then you can prove it.”   
“I can wait to beat you.” I answer calmly. “Now hush yourself and let me enjoy the view.”

Turning back to the arrow slit I had previously abandoned, I switch my focus to the view. It is a nice view, England is right for once in her life. You could see the trees stretching for miles with cute little villages interspersed randomly, in the distance if you strained your eyes you could see London. I remained there a while longer enjoying the view and the sensation of the wind whistling through my hair. I could feel England’s impatience growing but she said nothing knowing from experience that I would remain even longer if she said anything.   
Standing up, deciding to put England out of her misery I said. “Alright I’m finished enjoying the view, let’s go.”  
“Finally.” She huffed, dragging me by the wrist.

We rapidly made out way through the castle England practically falling down the stairs she made such haste. I was privately relieved she was still clinging on to my wrist, there were masses of people swarming around us, and I knew if I got separated from her it was highly unlikely I would be able to find her again or make it to Norman gate. Really it was quite refreshing being in the guise of a servant nobody stopped you for small talk. She’d dragged us out of the castle already and we were on the grass, making our way through the Upper Ward. Rapidly walking towards the gate. The guards didn’t challenge us as we passed under Norman gate, still I suspected it would be different once we tried to go back in again, still we could just shift back into our flagged selves and we would not receive a challenge. England appeared to be right this time around the area, it was almost deserted, England was already heading to the cover of some nearby trees. Dodging under a low sweeping branch that England had parted for herself but let it swing back to hit me in the head, an entirely intentional decision I suspect. We step into a clearing, I reach for my sword discarding my kirtle on the ground, England doing the same from across the clearing.

“En garde.” I say beginning to circle her. I send a sloppy overhead cut towards her. She parries my strike immediately, as I expected.  
“Testing the waters?” She enquiries mockingly.   
“You could of let your skills slip.” I reply focusing, experience with England making me well aware of the fact she tries to distract and occasionally anger her opponents.   
“Hmm” She moves fast. Too fast. I found myself being forced to pull of an awkward parry to defend against her undercut.   
“Trying to distract me?” I ask, attempting hiding how awkward my defence was.   
She looks back at me amusement clearly visible on her face letting me know she has seen right through my disguise.   
“Perhaps.” She states dryly.   
“Honestly Alfred such an underhand tactic, I expected better from you.” I reply thrusting my sword at her.   
She effortlessly parries, Castile had not been exaggerating her skill. Uppercut, duck, undercut, parry. I turned my attention to the blades, allowing instinct taking over our swords clashing against one another. Up, down, left, right. I’m managing to parry every blow she throws but she’s a hair faster then me. I’m finding it difficult to manage a hit on her, she keeps dodging. Her style of fighting is energy intensive though, if I can sustain the fight she’ll start to tire and then- DUCK!   
“Surprised?” England questions smirking slightly. Breaking me out of my thoughts.   
“Of course not.” I scoff.   
“What a pity.” She says her blue eyes glinting .“Still, I tire of your clumsy attempts.”   
“You’re resigning? So soon? I expected more from the so called sword of Europe.” I ask mockingly.  
“No my dear Port, I simply grow bored of playing, so I will discard my gloves.” She answers lowering her voice.

Playtime? I had a split second to think. She thrust at me taking a step towards me, I swiftly parried, panic beginning to rise she was moving much faster than she’d been moving before, fear fluttering in my chest, calm I told myself. She’s your ally she won’t hurt you. Closing in on her, and England cut at me. I parried quickly, but she simply turned the cut into a powerful thrust. She kept cutting and thrusting at me relentlessly, driving me around the clearing which seemed to have magically shrank, never letting me regain my balance. Flustered I parried desperately and trying to counter, but England pressed onwards without yielding, never haunting the onslaught. Her tip finally slipping past my weakening guard, and jerking my head back to avoid her blade. Before I could recover I felt a powerful kick to the knee, I dropped to my knees winded I felt her blade against my throat.   
“Surrender, Port.” England said shooting me a triumphant grin.   
Breathless I looked up at her and mockingly replied “I yield, my dear Inglaterra.”   
Smiling she offers me a hand up, I accept it and she roughly pulls me to my feet. She fumbles around in her pockets, she clicked her nub transforming her into her flagged self again still dressed in her blue dress from earlier. I follow suit and appear in all my flagged glory. We start heading back towards the castle, England quickly hiding her sword in a garment.   
“I have beaten you again, my friend.”She said smirking.   
“Whatever helps you sleep at night, my dear English lady.”   
“I hardly qualify as a Lady.”   
“In title only Lady Britannia.” I chuckle remembering her ludicrous title. “Anyway I lost deliberately.” Lie a small voice whispered in the back of my head.   
“Sure you did, why would you do that?” Was her sarcastic response.   
“Please my ally, I just wished to see you smile.” I replied dryly.


	4. Treaty of Medina del Campo 1431

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in February 1432, after the signing of the Treaty of Medina del Campo.  
> Elizabeth is London’s human name.  
> Maria is Lisbon’s human name.

Creak. I could hear the ships in the port creaking up and down safely anchored. It was a clear February night, which should aid navigation for Portugal. Still he is renowned across Europe a brilliant navigator, so I am not overtly concerned. I looked at London she’s standing beside me shivering slightly, shame she should warm enough with that thick wool coat covering her head to toe. Soft southerner. Officially I haven’t seen Portugal since the Signing of the treaty of Windsor. In practicality I last saw Portugal a couple of years ago, still I had missed him. I missed him a lot actually, far to much he’s only my ally. And we can’t be anything else. 

“England.” London whined quietly. “I-”  
“Human names Elizabeth.” I corrected instinctively.   
“Alfred how long do we have to wait? João and... err Maria’s trip could take days to months depending on the winds. Are we going to be waiting by the port every night until they arrive? It’s cold and I’m tired.” London pleaded.  
“Yes. Yes we are.” I stated coldly.   
“Can’t I go home?”   
“Elizabeth you’re physically 11 and a female. You won’t make it home in one piece.”   
“I could use the hue and cry system if I got in trouble.” London argued.   
“No. Honestly do you have any self preservation instincts? You know full well that hue and cry is less effective in cities and towns. And while as a cityhuman you're physically augmented, you still wouldn’t stand a chance against a fully grown adult.” I snapped angrily, God did London want to end up dead?!   
“It’s not fair!”   
“Life isn’t fair.”   
“Look, isn’t that a ship? Coming up the Thames now.” London asked distracted pointing towards a ship.   
“Well spotted, I think it’s a Caravel. Quite a common Portuguese ship.” I said feeling excitement flutter in my chest.   
“I can’t wait to see Lisb- ... Maria again.” London fumbled correcting herself hastily.   
“I must admit, I’ve missed Portugal far more then I should.”   
“You like him, don’t you?” London grinned.   
My cheeks flamed a brilliant red and I had a moment to be grateful for the night hiding my embarrassment. “No I don’t.”   
“You are a country, your capital represents your heart, I am the personification of your capital, therefore I am your heart. You can’t lie to me about this.”  
“I don’t know what your on about. And look it’s João’s ship, if you strain your eyes you can just about make him out standing in front of the jib.” I stated coldly trying to change the subject. 

Do I like him? I... it doesn’t matter I can’t tell anyone, unless I want to married off to him. Do they normally marry nations? I can’t remember hearing about that before which is good, but still I can’t afford to risk it. Not to mention they’d be this whole chaos about our Royal families would have to approve our relationship. No. I can’t like Portugal or anyone in fact. I remember my mum, Iceni and my father never had such problems, the Romans came and buggered it all up. Okay that’s neither entirely fair not accurate, but still. He’s quite cute though. No! I cannot like Portugal. Absolutely not it’s a dangerous trap, which I cannot not afford to slide down. The Greek myths say Aphrodite shoots people with arrows to make them fall in love, if that’s true I curse her to the end of the world. If it was an arrow I’d just be able to wrench it out of my heart, and continue as normal. I need to hide these feelings or it could impact our alliance.

Sighing I looked up and to see the Caravel had started the docking process, I can hear shouts of Portuguese ringing into the quiet winter night. Portugal jumped of the ship dragging Lisbon by the hand. He gave me a grin and strode towards us, Lisbon in tow. “Hello João.” I smiled.  
“Hey Alfred.” Portugal said.   
“Hi Maria!” London chirped.  
“Hola Liz!” Lisbon grinned.   
“Shall we go to your house England? I’m cold.” Portugal asked shivering.   
“You’re always cold.” I grumbled, turning on my heel leading them towards the horses, which were patiently waiting tied to a ancient ash tree.   
“My most sincere apologies, my dear Northern friend. However I and Lisbon are from a far more pleasant climate and as such are not accustomed to your unseasonably chilly climate.” Portugal retorted, falling in step with me.   
“You two always argue.” Lisbon interjected rolling her eyes.   
“I know it’s the only thing they know how to do isn’t it.” London agreed linking arms with her fellow capital.   
“London, I’ve managed to keep you alive since you were built, despite multiple invasions. Hush yourself.”   
“Hmm.”

We were approaching the horses swiftly by now, I reached towards my horse a grey dappled Hungarian horse she was a gift from Hungary, the female personification of Hungary, Hungary is one of the odd nations with dual personifications, anyway I am getting off topic, I call her Moonlight. I jumped up setting one leg across Moonlight’s neck and sat astride. I looked down below me, Portugal had picked Lisbon and lifted her upon onto the smaller chestnut horse. London meanwhile is glaring balefully at me.   
“What?” I asked.   
“How am I supposed to get in my horse?” London grumbled.   
“Well Elizabeth that seems like your problem to me.”   
“I could help you up?” Portugal offered stepping away from Lisbon’s horse.   
“Err... yes please.” London accepted seeming surprised.   
“So which ones your horse?” Port asked being helpful for one in his bloody life.   
“The Strawberry Roan.”She answered pointing at June.   
“Right.”

Lisbon lead her horse over to mine and looked up at me curiously. Portugal had made a stirrup of his hands, helping London up on her horse. I suppose Port has his moments, and he is quite- NO. I am are not going there at all, I can’t think that. At all. Desperately attempting to distracting myself I turn my attention to Lisbon.   
“So err how was your journey?”  
“Well you know took too long, nothing interesting happened.” Lisbon complained.   
“Done!” London interrupted, trotting towards us.   
“I noticed.”   
“As sarcastic as ever Alfred.” London sighed rolling her eyes.   
“Elizabeth.”   
“Yes?”   
“Silence yourself.”

* * *

“Home sweet home.” I smiled sleepily seeing my house appear in front of us. We’ve been riding for hours, why did I put my home so far away from everything?  
“I’m tired.” Lisbon yawned.   
“You and London should probably go to bed, it’s late.” Portugal said.   
“I don’t wanna go to bed.” London whined.   
“To bad London, you’re going to bed.” I stated.   
“I agree with England, you two should go to sleep.”   
“Why is it the only time you two agree on something it’s something that makes our life harder?!” London and Lisbon exclaimed in tandem.   
“To quote Dad... because.” I snapped irritability, beginning to dismount.   
“Because what?” London argued.   
“Because she said so.” Portugal sighed.   
“But why?”   
“London, you have two choices, you can go to bed on your own or I can drag you to bed.” I snapped exasperated.   
“I’ll walk thanks.” Lisbon joked.   
“Treachery!” London gasped.   
“It’s true, I’m... I like walking to bed instead of being dragged!”   
“You’re both mad.” Portugal chuckled.   
“I’ll take the horses to the stable, here Port take my keys make sure those two go to bed. You have my full permission to drag my little bratty sister to bed by force.” I joke reaching for the reigns of my horses and removing my keys from my saddle bag and tossing them to Port.   
“Thanks.” Portugal answered catching the keys.

I turned around heading towards the stables I could hear their nonsensical chatter in the background. A smile curled up at the edge of my lips, I’ve missed Port. With his lovely blue and white flag, his lovely blue eyes. And... No! I can’t like him, but I do... he’s handsome. And he can be so kind. And I... I like him. It’s not fair. Why was I born a countryhuman? I can’t have relationships and I can’t have a normal life. Humans get normal lives. They don’t have to worry about being invaded again, and they don’t have to go to war with their siblings and and.... it’s not fair. Life’s not fair a voice whispered to me. What would Mum say? Well she’d tease me mercilessly about it much like London. Godamn it why does London know? Guess she’s more intelligent then I thought she was.

A soft neigh from thunder dragged me out of my thoughts. I turned my attention to my horses leading them into the stables, taking of the saddles. There was already hay in the stables, along with clean water. I remember setting that up before we left. Sighing and turning I began to head back to my house. Rome had had it built for me in, what, in 70, 80. Oh well I’d kept adding to it over the centuries, of course. Add now over a millennium later it had greatly changed. I stopped and closed my eyes. The started again turning my attention to the nature around me. A soft owl hoot rang out from the oak tree, I knew a mother and it’s babies lived there, I’d seen them around before. I reached the front door, thankfully Port had used his excuse for a head and left the doer unlocked, that boy has no common sense. I pushed it open, I could hear a fire crackling inside, Portugal must of been able to get the cities to bed quickly. I walked in, making sure to slide the bolts across. Flinging my jacket up on the coat hanger, and clicking the nub so I reverted to my flagged self.

“Port?” I called out, heading to my living room.   
“Inglaterra?” He answered, he was sitting on my hearth rug in front of the fire place.   
“You managed to get the capitals to bed?” I asked, sliding on the floor to join him.   
“Yep, they’re fast asleep.”   
“Hmm, that was quick, in my experience London normally requires bribery to go to sleep with such speed.” I half joked.   
“Well, I discovered that blackmail is equally effective as bribery.”  
“Oh is that so? I will have to bear that in mid for next time.” I smiled. “Anyway pray tell me what is the news, that you sought so desperately to tell me?”   
“Ah yes, I signed a peace treaty with Castile. The treaty of Medina del Campo it’s called. It’s a peace treaty between me and Castile. I signed it on... late October I think, last year. Sorry I couldn’t tell you earlier.” Port answered, yawning.   
“Oh don’t worry about it, anyway it’s a good thing. Fighting wars is time consuming.”   
“You’d know all about that, your still at war with France! Since 1336!” He exclaimed.

I laughed a little. It’s true I’ve been at war with France for nearly a century now. With nothing else for us to say, we settled into a comfortable silence. I looked at Portugal, he was in human form, and he looked good, with the fire light casting a warm glow over him. Impulsively I lay down leaning my head against him.   
“What am I a pillow?” Portugal asked looking down at me.   
“Hmm.” I mumbled sleepily.   
“I’ll take that as a yes.” He laughed.


End file.
